Beautiful Angst
by miuzzz
Summary: It's taken from the act when Muraki rapes Hisoka, written in a darker style.. In indonesia of course..


BEAUTIFUL ANGST

**Pairing : **Muraki x Hisoka (under the sakura tree, and when the crimson moon shimmering around, remember that act..)

**Rating : **NC–17/R or M..

**Warning : **This fic contains something that might be disturbing from some people. Violence, Rape, NCS, Blood, Domination, juz name it, maybe you can find it in there .. and it's written in Indo, coz, yeah my English's sucks, what else.. but I'm tryin' to write the English ver.

**Disclaimer : **Of course Matsushita Yoko who has it, me, left nothing.. though I wish I could completely keep Hisoka for my ownself.

Sou, minna enjoy.. don't forget to review, tell me ur opinion..

**BEAUTIFUL ANGST**

Ia tampak seperti malaikat, rambutnya yang perak bergoyang terhempas angin, jaketnya yang putih bersih berkibar seperti sayap malaikat, kulitnya yang putih pucat tampak kontras dengan mata peraknya yang berkilat merah oleh pantulan sinar bulan.

Ia seperti malaikat, malaikat yang jatuh ke dalam dosa. Malaikat yang bersimbah darah. Sosoknya semakin dipertegas oleh sinar bulan merah yang melatarbelakanginya.

Ia tampak indah tetapi juga menakutkan. Sakura yang berguguran disekitarnya semakin menegaskan keindahannya. Lautan darah yang mengelilinginya semakin menegaskan sisi berbahayanya.

Tetapi Hisoka tidak dapat memalingkan matanya. Otaknya memerintahnya untuk segera berlari meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan pria berbahaya ini. Tetapi matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat indah sekaligus menakutkan.

Hisoka hanya dapat memandang pria itu. Ia bisa merasakan pergulatan didalam hatinya. Ia terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat tetapi ia juga bisa merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya mulai meremang (merinding). Ia terdiam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, matanya masih menatap sosok itu. Ketika sosok itu balas menatapnya, dan mata _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan mata perak milik pria itu, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

Otaknya berteriak semakin keras, memerintahnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bagai mengkhianatinya, terhipnotis sepenuhnya oleh tatapan itu.

Ia menarik nafasnya saat pria itu mulai bergerak mendekatinya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria itu yang membuatnya tertarik sekaligus ketakutan. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kelamnya jiwa pria itu, betapa gelapnya emosi pria itu. Ia memang tidak bisa mengetahui perasaannya dengan pasti karena yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah kegelapan yang amat sangat. Kegelapan yang bisa membuatnya tersesat dan tenggelam. Kegelapan yang bisa membuatnya hidup dalam penderitaan. Tetapi kegelapan dalam diri pria itulah yang menghipnotisnya, membuatnya tampak misterius. Indah sekaligus berbahaya. Hisoka ingin bisa merasakan tenggalam didalam kegelapan hati pria itu, tetapi ia juga tidak mempunyai nyali untuk mengetahui lebih jauh. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri pria itu tampak seperti kontradiksi bagi Hisoka.

Saat pria itu berdiri tepat di depan Hisoka, Hisoka membelalakkan matanya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa pria ini benar – benar indah, tetapi semakin berada di dekatnya, Hisoka semakin bergetar hebat. Ia bisa merasakan rasa takut yang tadi mulai merayapinya perlahan kini semakin membesar. Ia bisa mencium bau amis darah yang menyeruak dari sosoknya. Pria itu menatap Hisoka lekat – lekat. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum memikat yang tampak seperti Lucifer.

"_Well.. well.._ bukankah ini sudah lewat jam tidur, apa kau tersesat nak ??"

Suara yang terdengar seperti bujukan penuh ejekan itu menembus kesadaran Hisoka. Ia masih saja menatap pria itu, tidak sanggup melakukan apa pun.

"Sayang sekali, seseorang secantik dirimu jika harus mati.." pria itu melanjutkan seraya mengangkat satu tangannya membelai pipi Hisoka.

Hisoka terkesiap, ia melangkahkan satu kaki mundur ke belakang. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mundur sejauh itu karena tangan pria itu yang tadi membelai pipinya saat ini mencengkram erat dagunya, dan satu tangannya lagi melingkar di sekeliling punggung Hisoka.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hisoka dan berbisik…

"Maaf saja aku tidak bisa melepaskan saksi mata, tetapi.." Pria itu berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan…

"Aku bisa membuat pengecualian untukmu"

Ia mendorong Hisoka dengan keras, mendorongnya jatuh di atas tanah yang lembap. Hisoka merintih kesakitan. Pria itu kemudian merenggut yukata yang dikenakan oleh Hisoka, menguak kulit pucatnya. Hisoka memberontak, mengguncangkan seluruh tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, bersikeras menghindar dari sentuhan pria itu. Badannya terasa menggigil dan ia tahu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara malam.

"Le.. Lepaskan aku…" hanya itu yang sanggup meluncur dari bibir merahnya.

Seakan mengabaikan perkataan Hisoka, pria itu semakin mempererat genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Hisoka dan menariknya di atas kepala Hisoka, berusaha untuk dapat memandang seluruh tubuh Hisoka semakin jelas. Senyumnya tampak dingin dan mengejek.

"Hey nak, aku tahu jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau menginginkan ini" katanya seraya menggerayangi satu tangannya di seluruh tubuh Hisoka.

"Ti.. tidak.. lepaskan aku" Hisoka menyangkal.

Tetapi pria itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia melepaskan obi yang masih terikat di pinggang Hisoka, menyentaknya sekaligus dengan yukata Hisoka, dan menarik lepas yukata tersebut dari tubuhnya. Hisoka mulai terisak. Udara dingin mulai merayapi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan dirinya seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. Cantik sekali, melebihi bayanganku" pria itu bergumam, masih memasang senyum mengejek yang seperti iblis.

Hisoka mulai panik. Ia semakin mengguncangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan dari pria itu membuat perasaannya semakin takut dan jijik.

"Hentikan !!" Ia berteriak, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dari sisa tenaganya.

Teriakannya dibalas dengan tawa terkekeh pria itu. Ia mengambil tali obi Hisoka dan mulai melilitkannya di pergelangan tangan Hisoka. Hisoka berusaha memberontak tetapi ia tahu tenaga pria itu jauh lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan menindihnya. Pria yang tadi tampak seperti malaikat dimatanya sekarang tampak seperti malaikat kematian. Matanya berkilat aneh, Hisoka bisa melihat seringainya yang dingin dan menakutkan. Bulan merah yang melatarbelakangi pria itu tampak seperti darah yang menetes ke permukaan

Ia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam salah satu saku mantelnya. Walaupun mata Hisoka mulai kabur oleh genangan air mata, ia masih bisa memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan itu adalah sebuah pisau. Pisau perak yang berkilau memantulkan sinar bulan. Ia bisa melihat tetesan darah yang menetes dari pisau itu, darah yang melekat di pisau itu adalah darah dari wanita yang baru saja dibunuh oleh pria itu, darah dari wanita yang saat ini tubuhnya terbujur kaku tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Darah yang sama dengan yang tadi ia lihat disekeliling pria itu. Sekarang pria itu mengangkat pisau perak dengan satu tangannya, dan ia berkata..

"Sayang sekali aku harus membunuhmu nak, tetapi kematian yang biasa tidak akan cocok untukmu. Aku akan membuat kematian yang indah untukmu, sangat indah seindah dirimu."

Dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti melodi kematian, pria itu berbicara seolah – olah ia sedang menciptakan suatu karya seni yang maha agung.

Hisoka bergulat dan mulai berteriak, tetapi teriakannya dibungkus oleh bibir pria itu. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan ini sebagai ciuman, ini lebih tepat seperti pria itu berusaha untuk memakannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Hisoka dengan keras. Bibir Hisoka terasa teriris dan darah mulai mengalir di bawahnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai karya seni kita !!"

Pria itu mulai menghujam pisau perak itu di atas dada Hisoka. Tidak cukup dalam sampai mematikan tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya terluka dan darah mulai merebak di atas dada Hisoka. Hisoka terkesiap dan ia pun berteriak, tidak siap dengan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba menembus kulitnya.

"Hentikan.. Hentikan.. Lepaskan.." Ia terus berteriak , dan hanya dibalas oleh senyum dingin pria itu seraya ia menuruskan karyanya.

Ia menggoreskan pisau di sepanjang dada HIsoka, terus menggoresnya seperti membentuk suatu pola. Darahnya mengalir semakin banyak di atas tubuh Hisoka.

HIsoka terus saja berteriak, air matanya turun seiring rasa sakit yang menghujam di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia berteriak semakin keras, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya, berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Tetapi ia tahu tak ada satu orang pun yang akan mendatanginya. Tempat ini terlalu jauh dari peradaban manusia, biar sekeras apapun ia berteriak ia tahu takkan ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya. Tetapi nalurinya tetap menyuruhnya untuk berteriak, melampiaskan segala rasa sakit yang menimpanya.

Selesai menggoreskan pisau dingin itu di sekujur dada dan perut Hisoka, pria itu melanjutkan dengan menggoreskan pisau itu di atas tangan kemudian punggung Hisoka. Lagi – lagi goresan yang tampak seperti sebuah pola dan tulisan, tubuhnya bagai di hiasi oleh tato yang digariskan oleh tinta merah.

Otaknya sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik lagi, tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa lelah untuk memberontak, dan nafasnya mulai terengah – engah. Tetapi ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja pada pria itu. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini secepatnya. Menghentikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan setiap inchi kulitnya yang dilewati oleh pisau itu, rasa sakit dari kulit memar yang ada di sepanjang pergelangan tangannya juga di bawah tubuh pria itu, dan rasa sakit dari bibirnya yang masih bisa merasakan darah yang menetes.

"Tolong.. Tolong.. Lepaskan aku.." Ia terus menangis dan memohon, tetapi lagi – lagi hanya dibalas oleh senyum sinis pria itu.

"Tenanglah.. aku akan segera mengakhirinya.." Ia mendesis.

Pria itu menjilat darah yang mengalir di atas punggung Hisoka sebelum akhirnya Ia mengangkat pisaunya dan membuangnya di samping tubuh Hisoka. Pria itu berdiri dan membebaskan tubuh Hisoka yang berada di bawahnya. Kemudian ia menatap seluruh tubuh Hisoka dengan tatapan kagum atas apa yang sudah ia hasilkan.

Walaupun tubuh Hisoka sudah terbebas dari jangkauan pria itu, tetapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh melepaskan kewaspadaanya dari pria itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya saat ini dibanjiri oleh darahnya, mengalir deras dari setiap pori – pori yang terluka, seperti tato yang bersinar merah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat pria itu mulai melepas celana panjangnya. Hisoka tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu selanjutnya tetapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa ini tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini saja, bahwa sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Pria itu kembali mendekati tubuh Hisoka, menarik kedua kakinya dan saat itulah Hisoka merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghujam ke dalam dirinya. Ia terbelalak dan berteriak keras walau tahu hal itu percuma tetapi hanya itulah yang bisa ia lampiaskan dari rasa sakit yang melanda tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan melebihi rasa sakit saat pisau itu menggores tubuhnya. Pria itu menghujamnya terus semakin dalam, semakin dalam, dan semakin dalam, seolah – olah berusaha untuk merobek seluruh tubuh HIsoka.

Hisoka terus berkata "Hentikan.. Hnetikan.. Tolong lepaskan.. Ini sakit sekali.." berulang – ulang, tetapi pria itu hanya terkekeh dan terus menghujam kedalam dirinya.

Ia bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai dialiri oleh darah segar yang menetes ke atas tanah yang lembap, bercampur dengan yang darahnya sebelumnya. Dan Hisoka menangis semakin keras dan terus berteriak. Setiap teriakannya diiringi oleh tawa iblis pria itu. Semakin keras Hisoka berteriak, semakin pria itu tertawa mengejek.

Ironis yang harus diterima oleh Hisoka, dahulu ia selalu berharap ada seseorang yang menganggapnya ada di dunia ini, menganggapnya sama seperti manusia biasa dan tidak memandangnya seperti monster. Dan saat ada seseorang yang memandangnya langsung menembus mata _emerald_-nya tanpa merasa ketakutan, tanpa menganggapnya seperti ia monster, ia harus menerima tragedi ini.

Ia selalu menganggap mungkin kematian akan jauh lebih indah daripada kehidupannya saat ini, sehingga saat pertama kali ia melihat pria itu ia terpukau karena ia dapat merasakan kematian mendekatinya saat ia memandang pria itu. Kegelapan yang ada dalam pria itu seolah membiusnya, membawanya pada dunia kematian yang tanpa sadar selalu ia dambakan. Mungkin karena itulah ia tidak dapat beranjak dari tempat ini tadi. Ia begitu terbius oleh keindahan pria itu, oleh kegelapan pria itu. Ia ingin tenggelam oleh kegelapan pria itu dan meninggalkan semua kehidupannya yang membosankan dan penuh penderitaan ini.

Tetapi mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh pepatah, _Berhati – hatilah dengan keinginanmu._

Mungkin ia memang mengharapkan kematian, tetapi ia tidak mengharapkan penyiksaan seperti ini. Ia tidak berharap dapat merasakan rasa sakit, rasa malu, dan penderitaan seperti ini. Lelaki yang tadi dianggapnya seperti malaikat telah bertransformasi menjadi malaikat kematian. Ia merenggut semua dari diri Hisoka. Merenggut kehidupannya, perasaanya, harga dirinya, dan seluruh jiwa raga Hisoka.

Hisoka tidak dapat mengingat berapa lama ia terbaring di atas tanah lembap itu. Kelopak bunga sakura masih berguguran bagai menangisinya, bulan yang merah masih bersinar terang seolah menertawakannya, tetapi pria itu hilang membawa semua sinar kehidupan Hisoka.

Air matanya mulai mengering, begitu pula dengan darah yang tadi mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah menatap kosong kearah mayat wanita yang masih terbujur kaku tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata wanita kosong, tangan dan kakinya lunglai tak berdaya di kedua sisinya, darah merah yang mulai mongering mengelilingi di sekitar tubuhnya terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Ia tampak seperti boneka, boneka rusak yang oleh tuannya, boneka yang tidak lagi memiliki jiwa.

'Mungkin aku juga tampak seperti itu. Seperti boneka rusak yang yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya, yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh yang kosong'

Memang ia bisa merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak, nadinya masih berdenyut. Tetapi ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa mulai saat ini bersamaan dengan perginya pria itu, dirinya pun telah mati.

Akan tetapi, ia akan terus mengingatnya. Mengingat nama pria itu, Kazutaka Muraki, mengingat setiap detail yan sudah dilakukan oleh pria itu terhadapnya, dan membalasnya. Ia akan membawa serta dendamnya terhadap pria itu sampai ke dalam kematiaanya.

Owari


End file.
